Interrogation Duty
by Ellypoo
Summary: Taking place shortly after the Sector 7 plate has fallen, Reno's sent to vent out his anger by interrogating Don Corneo. Or punishing him. You choose. Anyway, it's pretty much another way for Corneo to die, and earlier in the game. And good riddance.


**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of Squaresoft... much to my dismay, considering how much I'd love to have Reno. Anyway, to avoid my rambling, please continue with the actual fanfic.  
  


* * *  
  
**Interrogation Duty**  


  
"I'd like to commend you Turks on a job well done."  
  
"Thank you, sir. We greatly appreciate it."  
  
"Now that Corneo's been taken into custody, I think company plans will go along smoothly. All we need now is to get some information from him on those terrorist bombings. An interrogation will commence."  
  
"Who will lead this interrogation, sir?"  
  
"Reno will most likely do a good job. This mission will probably appease his anger, also, since it was Corneo who leaked information to the terrorists, allowing them to make it to the Sector 7 plate in time to rendezvous with him. He's been quite acrimonious ever since having to withdraw from that battle, correct?"  
  
The leader of the Turks cringed at this reminder of past events. Though minor, a failure was a failure, but he still answered his superior with business-like respect. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
"How would you like this business handled, sir?"  
  
"As the Turks see fit," President ShinRa simply responded. Then, he added, "... But send Rude along with him. He'll keep Reno in line, should anything happen."  
  
Tseng inwardly grinned at this reply, knowing it would please Reno greatly. The hot-headed Turk had been waiting to vent his anger. He then nodded with his normal reply. "Yes, sir."  
  


* * *  


  
Don Corneo sat, pathetically defenseless, in the small, windowless interrogation room buit deep into ShinRa Headquarters, so as to avoid disturbances during sessions. He shifted in his uncomfortable metal seat, nervously glancing to the door every few seconds as he waited for his interrogators.  
  
Finally, a tall, crimson-haired young man entered. He wore a navy blue business suit, but his face showed nothing of business. He sneered at the bulbous man, a malignant glare in his eyes.  
  
An even larger, bald man followed, clad in the same suit as the man who previously entered, but had a more stoic, impassive demeanor.  
  
Don's eyes followed the latter of the two, hopeful that this calmer man was leading the interrogation. He was in no such luck, for that man promptly walked to a corner of the room and pulled a pistol from his jacket.  
  
In lieu, the former of the two strode in front of the prisoner. The disheveled looking young man had lost his sneer but was instead grinning sardonically - mockingly - at the Don. The prisoner's gaze immediately switched to the man in front of him.  
  
"R, Reno! How've you been...!?" Don attempted to laugh heartily, but it came out more as a loud, choked whimper.  
  
The man addressed didn't bother hiding the look of abhorrence on his face.  
  
"You really thought we wouldn't find out, Corneo?" was Reno's only reply. "You fucking ratted out ShinRa's plans to those Avalanche shits," he continued, his voice growing louder with every word, 'and you didn't think you'd get caught, you LITTLE BITCH!?" The Don jumped at the volume of Reno's voice.  
  
"H-Hey! Can't a poor man make amends!? I'll make up for it! Free membership at the Honeybee Inn...? C'mon! That's a great deal! Ho, ho...ho..." Though the fat man was trying to sound like he had everything under control, his actions betrayed him, as he was fidgeting in his seat while sweating profusely.  
  
"Heh. Hear that, Rude?" Reno had turned to look at his companion, who merely shrugged in his watchful position while polishing his pistol. "This shit thinks he can bribe us out of the job." After commenting on Corneo's bribery tactics, Reno turned back to the prisoner. "WELL, LOOK AT THESE. FREE FUN WITH A GODDAMN WHORE AIN'TGONNA GET RID OF THESE, YOU FUCK," he shouted, pointing at the twin scars on either cheek bone, his eyes glowing with fierce anger.  
  
"They threatened me! I -" The Don's excuses were broken off when Reno's nightstick connected with his jaw, snapping it out of place. "MRMPH!" Corneo screamed in extreme pain, as drool dripped from his mutilated jaw.  
  
"You know how to think without your dick, Corneo? Maybe you would've taken a little more time to contemplate the consequences of ratting ShinRa's plans it if hadn't been there, huh?" Reno sneered again. "I really think it's what a whoremonging bastard like you deserves." He held the nightstick in such a manner, as though he were threatening to electrocute a certain organ of the male anatomy. Corneo's eyes widened considerably, for this, in his mind, was sacred. He murmured words of protest as loudly as his injuries allowed. Reno was *really* enjoying this.  
  
"Heh. Now, tell me the names of the bitches who you so eagerly informed of ShinRa's plans."  
  
"I' HUR'S (It hurts)!!" Don replied.  
  
"Excuse me? I asked a question, and that didn't sound like an answer..." Reno then proceeded to punch the Don's already dislocated jaw, dismembering it even more. "Does that make it easier to talk, Corneo...?" Tears formed at the corners of the fat man's eyes as he wailed in extreme agony.  
  
"...CALLED 'EMSELVES.. 'IFA, CLOW, 'N' AERIS (Called themselves Tifa, Cloud, and Aeris)...!" Corneo answered, his words barely intelligible due to the pain that surged through his jaw.  
  
Reno only smirked self-assuredly, enjoying the fact that he'd tortured this small bit of information out of the loathesome whoremonger.  
  
"IF YOU FUCKING SHINRA'D 'EEN SMAR' ENOUGH..." Don had continued, looking up at Reno as defiantly as he could while trying to move his jaw into place at the same time.  
  
The pleased look on Reno's face immediately disappeared, and was instead replaced by a scowl. He lifted the Don up by his shirt collar, momentarily forgetting the weight differences.  
  
"You've got no goddamned right to talk about whether ShinRa's tactics are 'smart' or not, you dumb fuck," Reno growled into the older man's sweat-coated face. At that, he swiftly shoved the electricity-generating end of his nightstick/electro-mag rod into the Don's mouth and flipped a small switch on it. Five hundred volts of electricity coursed through the man's body as he convulsed erratically. His eyes rolled back so that his irises were no longer visible. When this happened, Reno promptly dropped the body to the floor.  
  
He cleaned the saliva off of his nightstick with a handkerchief he'd conveniently pulled from a pocket. Rude, finally deciding to end his silent streak, strode up to the Don's body and nudged it with his foot. The Don's head, which was that part that had been prodded, lifelessly lolled on his neck, and a small stream of slaver escaped his misshapen mouth.  
  
"...Dead," Rude commented to his co-worker, who was silently, idly running a forefinger over one of his Avalanche-inflicted scars. "What about the interrogation plan? We didn't get all the information Tseng told us the President wanted." Reno began to chuckle bitterly to himself, his anger slightly subdued by this business fiasco, and shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"He pissed me off," was his only reply.  
  
  


* * *  


  
  
**Author's Note:** All right, this fanfic was written pretty much on a whim at 3:00 in the morning. Violent ideas were floating around in my mind, and the idea of writing a fanfic just kept gnawing at me. Anyway, this takes place soon after the Sector 7 pillar was blown up. This fic was pretty much an opportunity to make Reno look like a badass. If you hated it, I don't mind. I think this was only my... second fic. Blah.   
  
  
  



End file.
